


A Big Sister and Her Little Brother

by Invisible_Prince



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Babies, Cuddling, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Lucina is overprotective of her shota brother, More Fluff, au's, cute stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2018-11-18 05:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11284320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invisible_Prince/pseuds/Invisible_Prince
Summary: A Collection of Stories focusing on the sibling relationship of Morgan and Lucina





	1. Babies are not Stuffed Animals

Six year old Lucina was following the nurse-maid to see her parents. When Lucina tried asking the nurse why she just told her it was a surprise.

When they had gotten to the room her parents were in the maid just opened the door revealing her mother, Robin, lying in bed holding a small bundle, Chrom standing next to the bed as well in the room was Lucina's two aunts Aversa and Lissa. "Thank you, you are dismissed" Chrom said to the maid who bowed and left. "Lucina there is someone important that we want you to meet, your new brother Morgan." Robin said smiling as Lucina went on the bed next to her and revealed cradled in her mother’s arms was a very small sleeping baby. "He's so tiny and cute" Lucina whispered with a look of awe on her face. Aversa chuckled a bit "Well when a baby is born early they do tend to be smaller than normal." "Was I born early mom?" Lucina asked looking up to her mother, "No you were much bigger than Morgan when you were first born but thankfully you were very easy to manage." Robin explained, Lucina nodding looking back down at her little brother who was still asleep. "Can I keep him" Lucina asked the adults in the room confused at her wording. "Well he is your little brother so of course but-" Chrom was about to explain until Lucina took Morgan from her mother and ran out of the room managing to not wake the baby. "Oh my, I'll need to go and get her before something bad happens to the baby." Chrom said about to leave until he was blocked by Aversa. "No, you stay here and be a good hubby for Robin while Lissa and I go grab the kids." Aversa said pointing at her sister who was still in the bed looking rather tired. "Okay but please be careful Lucina does not do well when it comes to rejection." Chrom said going back to his wife. "Oh come on Chrom, have more faith in Aversa and I are pros when it comes to kids." Lissa chirped walking out of the room with the older woman. "Did Lissa forget she dropped Owain as a baby before?" Chrom asked to his wife who rolled her eyes. "Its more likely Aversa will be the one to carry Morgan back to the room."

Lissa and Aversa had immediately gone to Lucina's room to find her and the baby. When they had opened the door on Lucina's bed, which was too large for a six year old, was a large pile of all of the princess's stuffed animals. "How much do you want to bet Lucina and Morgan are in the pile?" Lissa asked as she and Aversa walked toward the bed, "Nothing considering the fact I also think she is hiding in there" Aversa stated as she and Lissa kept taking stuffed animals off the bed until they found their niece and nephew underneath. "Hi, aunt Lissa and aunt Aversa" Lucina said as she cradling the still sleeping baby in her arms. "Now Luci, we are going to need the baby back" Aversa said and Lucina looked up at her aunt "But why, daddy said I could keep Morgan." Lissa sighed "Well he thought when you meant keep that you meant spend time with not literally keep Morgan like he is a stuffed animal." Lissa explained to her niece who was looking like someone took her cookie. "I know Morgan isn't a stuffed animal I just wanted to have him cuddled up to me at bed time." Lucina reasoned to her aunts, "Well Lucina, you have to remember Morgan was born today so he can't sleep with you" Aversa tried to reason reaching for her nephew but Lucina pulled back. "I was going to be extra gentle so he wouldn't get hurt, he'll be cozier with me than in some silly old crib." Lucina shot back "I swear she acts just like Robin when she was her age." Aversa said looking over to Lissa. "Luci, the problem with you sleeping with Morgan is that you could suffocate him and you don't want that to happen do you?" Lissa asked and Lucina looked up with a worried look on her face and shook her head rapidly. "How about we take you back to your parents and they could talk to about Morgan's sleeping arrangements." Aversa offered and Lucina shook her head yes and handed the baby to her. "How come you get to hold the baby?" Lissa complained as she gave Lucina a piggy back ride as she walked alongside Aversa. "Because I don't have a history of dropping babies" Aversa said with a smirk.

When they got back to the room Robin and Chrom were in, Robin had looked much more rested and Chrom had smile on his face. "I believe these belong to you" Aversa joked as she gave Morgan to Robin and Lissa gave Lucina to Chrom. "Turns all Lucina wanted was to have Morgan be her little bed time buddy." Lissa explained to the married couple. "I'm sorry for taking Morgan from you mommy." Lucina apologized to her mother with a remorseful look on her face. "It’s okay sweetie, you know if you want we can put Morgan's crib in your room if you want." Robin offered Lucina looking up her eyes shining in excitement. "Yes please" Lucina cheerfully said, Chrom chuckling. "While Morgan is too young now when he is older he can sleep with you." Robin told her daughter who nodded knowing she would need to be patient until that day came.  
Lucina throughout the years proved to be a very good sister to Morgan, while Lucina knew she was capable of going in Morgan's crib and be his mattress but she obeyed her parents and waited till she believed Morgan was old enough. Once Morgan had went from crib to an actual bed instead of sleeping in his own bed he would just cuddle up with his older sister which made Lucina very happy as she finally got her wish of sleeping with her adorable baby brother granted.


	2. Lucina Goes a bit Crazy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucina goes crazy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was request made by Lonly Wanderer

On one sunny day Robin was sitting in the courtyard watching the children of the shepherds play tag. Robin had noted that her daughter eleven year old daughter Lucina was more focused on Morgan than not getting tagged by Cynthia who was, it. Lucina as hovering over her five year old brother, Morgan and most of the other kids made sure to keep their distance as not to invoke Lucina's sisterly wrath. "Lucina should be more focused on playing not Morgan." Lissa complained as she watched her niece watching Morgan like a hawk. "I mean seriously Morgan isn't even the youngest in the family anymore now that Aversa gave birth to Century so wouldn't it be him that Lucina would watch?" Lissa asked to Robin even though Aversa was sitting on the other side of Robin holding her five month old son Century. "Well Lissa the reason why Lucina is that he is her brother and she knows enough that I'm doing a very good job at keeping Century safe, isn't that right my little snowflake?" Aversa baby talked that last bit to her white hair, blue eyed baby boy who was giggling up a storm.

The three women continued watching the children play tag, nine year old Cynthia was running towards Morgan to tag him but ended up tripping and knocking over Morgan who fell to the ground. Lucina ran over to Morgan pushing away Cynthia. "Morgan are you okay, where does it hurt?" Lucina asked helping up the little boy. "It hurts a little bit here" Morgan said pointing to his arm. "How come you aren't asking how I am doing?" Cynthia asked as she was getting up. "Because you’re older than Morgan." Lucina said turning her attention back to Morgan. "Does it hurt anywhere else?" "No" "Stop lying to me Morgan" "I'm not lying" "Somebody get a healer over here or no dinner for a week!" "I don't think you’re allowed to do that sis." Morgan said as Lucina told Cynthia to grab healer.

"Lissa, Luci is acting crazy she's scaring me." Cynthia said when she walked over to Lissa as Lucina was smothering Morgan. "I'll take care of this Cynthia." Robin said as she got up to go talk to Lucina. "Lucina" "Oh hey mom can you go grab a healer." Lucina requested and Robin sighed, "While I do appreciate you looking after Morgan your being a bit overzealous, Morgan is fine and you need to calm down, so go play with the others." Robin told her daughter, "Okay mom, I'm it prepare yourselves!" Lucina shouted to the other kids and Robin went back to sit down. "Someday Century may have to deal with Lucina's ridiculousness" Robin smirked to Aversa who was feeding Century. "Well by then I'm pretty sure Lucina won't be as crazy." Aversa said still slightly worried as she watched Lucina dominate everyone in tag.

At bed time Lucina was snuggled up with Morgan with a smile on her face and Robin was to proud of her crazy little girl to move her.


	3. How to Keep Cougars Away From Siblings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucina sees women flirting with Morgan and does not like it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a suggestion made by DarkChaser who I don't know if they are on this website.

Lucina was walking back from the market when she saw something that scared her to the point of dropping her stuff. Several yards away she saw her brother Morgan but the scary part was there were several women flirting with him. Those women consisted of Flavia, Anna, Say'ri, and Tiki who were all speaking to Morgan. Lucina hid behind a tent to overhear them.

"You know kiddo you'd be a great helper at the shop." Anna said to Morgan who being the innocent eleven year old he was didn't know these women were flirting with him and instead thought they were just being friendly. "Morgan, Ferox could use a great tactician like you when I'm done with my business in Ylisse how about you come back with me and work as my tactician." Flavia offered Morgan laughing in response "Sorry I don't think I'm at that level of skill yet but thank you for the offer." Lucina didn't like how these cougars were trying to take Morgan away, but she still remained calm. "Morgan if you want I teach you some things you won't believe how much I know with three millennia of experience." Tiki offered as well and before Say'ri could say anything Lucina ran out and picked up Morgan carrying him princess style running off, leaving her things behind.

"What was that about Lucina?" Morgan asked in a curious tone rather than an annoyed one. "Oh um, it was nothing just wanted to see my little brother." Lucina lied sweat dripping down her face, Morgan stared at her for minute before saying "Well okay then, I just remembered mom needed for something." Morgan left the tent Lucina sighing relief that Morgan didn't notice he was lying.

A couple of hours later Lucina was spying on Morgan again, the young tactician was working on his sword skills with Flavia and Say'ri. Lucina knew that because her and Morgan had very attractive parents it was only obvious that they would inherit it as well (Lucina did have a fair share of suitors herself) and besides what woman wouldn't find Morgan to be absolutely adorable. Lucina knew these women would not stop trying to win Morgan's heart unless if he had a girlfriend or if Lucina threw the women in jail which would cause more problems itself. Lucina thought of an idea, what if she could make it look like Morgan had girlfriend rather than him actually having one and Lucina knew the perfect person for the job.

Lucina had walked into the tent sitting before her was her Aunt Aversa drinking some tea resting her feet on the table. "Oh hello Lucina, how are you?" Aversa asked to Lucina who pushed her nervousness away to answer. "Not good unfortunately, I need your help with something." At this Aversa took her feet off the table and stood up at her full height. "What do you need help with dearie?" "W-w-well you see I have noticed some women flirting with Morgan but since he is so innocent he doesn't even know it himself. So I thought if Morgan had girlfriend they would not flirt with him anymore but since I don't want him to have girlfriend, maybe I could have someone pretend to be Morgan's girlfriend and I thought you would be the best person for the job." Lucina explained to Aversa who smiled slightly in amusement. "Seems like my little Morgan is getting quite popular with the ladies. While I am good at intimidating and seducing Morgan is my nephew so I don't think it would work out." Aversa pointed out to the shorter woman. "Well you aren't biologically related to Morgan so it would seem probable for you to develop romantically feelings for him." Lucina explained to her aunt "Actual I did some research recently, and it turns out Robin and I are cousins but since I haven't told anyone yet I can do this for you but I want something in return." Aversa said Lucina gulping before responding. "And what would that favor be?" "Oh nothing too horrible I just want to go shopping with you get some outfits that'll make the boys go wild." Aversa chuckled before Lucina hugged her surprising Aversa as Lucina wasn't too much of a hugger. "Thank you Aunt Aversa you have no idea how much this means to me, just so you know it's important for the women to think your claiming Morgan but Morgan himself doesn't really know what's going on." Lucina explained still hugging her aunt. "Don't worry about a thing Lucina I'll show you how it's done."

The next day Lucina was watching Morgan from the bushes. She saw the women talking with Morgan until Aversa walked by. "Why hello there cutie, I've been looking for you." Aversa said with a smirk pulling Morgan into a rather tight hug and kissing him on the forehead. "Why hi Aunt Versa how are you today?" Morgan asked still being pressed up against his aunt who looked her lips before responding. "Very well but I'm terribly hungry and while you are cute enough to eat you wouldn't really be that filling so maybe we could go into town get some lunch." Aversa suggested to Morgan pulling him tighter into the hug. "Why not, my treat!" Morgan cheerfully said before Aversa led him away Morgan hugging the taller woman's arm.  
Lucina smiled victoriously as she saw the other women's jaws dropped before Say'ri spoke up. "Aw snap!"


	4. Hide and Seek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On a cold winter day Lucina and Morgan play Hide and Seek

On a cold winter afternoon, four year old Morgan was cuddled up with his nine year old sister Lucina sitting near the fireplace trying to keep warm. "Hey Luci do you want to play hide and seek?" Morgan asked with a smile on his face as looked up at his older sister. "Of course I'll count a hundred and you can hide." Lucina replied with a smile of her own, covering her eyes as Morgan got up and left the room when Lucina started to count.

“Ninety-nine, a hundred! Ready or not little brother here I come!" Lucina said as she walked out of the room.

Lucina looked in several places, under beds, in closest even the occasional tub. Lucina was walking down the hall continuing her search when she saw Lissa and got an idea. "Hey aunt Lissa can I look under your dress, I'm playing hide and seek with Morgan." Lucina explained to her aunt. Before Lissa could say anything response Lucina lifted up her aunts dress and saw her seven year old cousin Owain hugging Lissa's leg. "I can explain" Owain said and Lucina awkwardly stared at him slowly backing away.

After a bit more searching Lucina went into Aversa's room. When Lucina went in she saw her aunt lying down on her bed reading a book. Although the strange thing was that Aversa was wearing a large black cloak. "Oh hello dearie it's rather cold isn't it? I haven't worn this old thing in years; it was actually a present I got from your mother a while back." Aversa explained to her niece. "I'm playing hide and seek with Morgan and I'm wondering if you have seen him today?" Lucina asked to her tall aunt, "He did come in here earlier it left soon afterwards." Aversa said, Lucina thanked her for the information and continued her search.

Lucina was having a rather difficult time, it's been more than fifteen minutes and she still couldn't find Morgan. "How can Morgan still be hiding its almost like magic, wait magic I got it!" Lucina shouted victoriously running off to find one of the most magic people she knew.

Lucina knocked on Tharja's door which opened revealing the dark make in question who just smiled looking down at Lucina. "Why hello princess, come in, what do you require of me?" Tharja asked letting the girl in before shutting the door. "I'm playing hide and seek with Morgan, have you turned him invisible?" Lucina asked Tharja chuckling response "Hexes that make people in invisible require lots of materials, even if I did ha be the proper amount I wouldn't waste them on something as simple as a game of hide and seek. Although if you don't believe me I keep a logbook that keeps of which people I cursed, with which spells at what time." Tharja explained placing a rather large book on the table in front of Lucina. Lucina started at the more recent records reading through her until she saw something that caught her eye. "Hey it says here you put a shrink spell on Morgan two weeks ago." Lucina said looking over to Tharja who was smiling. "Your mother asked me to babysit and at that time I had found the shrink spell so I killed two birds with one stone by taking care of Morgan after shrinking him. Boy that was a very fun day indeed." Tharja said now staring into space probably having a flashback.

Lucina decided to make a desperate decision by consulting the person who would most likely know Morgan's location, and one of the smartest people she knew, her mother Robin. Lucina had gone into her mother's room and saw Robin sitting in a chair reading a book. "Hello Lucina do you need anything, my guess you’re trying to find Morgan?" Robin asked to her daughter putting the book down. "How did you know?" Lucina asked Robin chuckling with a smile. "Lissa told me how you lifted up her dress looking for Morgan. While I won't tell you where Morgan is I will give you a hint; take note of people who do things that are unlike them." Robin said picking up her book again smiling when she heard her daughter run out the room figuring out where Morgan was.

Lucina returned to Aversa's room, her aunt in question was still wearing the large black coat and reading a book. "Hello Lucina, have you found Morgan yet?" Aversa asked with a sly smile "No but I'm going to find him  _very_ soon." Lucina responded climbing upon Aversa's bed. "What do you think you’re doing?" Aversa asked in a playful tone. Lucina opened up Aversa's coat to revealing a sweat covered Morgan lying atop Aversa. "You found me Lucina good job!" Morgan exclaimed as Aversa chuckled. "Morgan you’re covered in sweat you need to take bath." Lucina said laughing herself as she helped Morgan off the bed. "Okay but afterwards do you wanna play again, this time you can hide." Morgan offered with a large smile, Lucina laughing response "Why not little guy!"

 


	5. Sick Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A modern Day AU where Lucina takes care of a sick Morgan

Robin walked into her son, Morgan's room to wake him up for school. "Rise and shine Morgan!" Robin chirped walking over to her son's bed pulling the covers that were covering his face away, she gasped slightly when she saw that her ten year old was covered with lots of sweat and was shivering. "M-m-mom I feel so cold." Morgan stuttered, Robin having seen this before, but mostly happening to her oldest, Lucina who was now nineteen. "Well Morgan while I am pretty sure this is a fever, I'm gonna have to check just to be sure." Robin said leaving the room to grab thermometer and coming back rather soon. Robin placed the thermometer in Morgan's ear, held it there for a little bit before pulling it out, frowning when it show it was 100 degrees Fahrenheit (or about 37 degrees Celsius for some of you other people). "Well looks like you won't be going to school today kiddo, guess I'll have to call them. "Okay then" Morgan weakly said in response Robin frowning, she never did like to see her kids suffer, Morgan had a surprisingly strong immune system despite being a rather small kid but when he did get sick it was pretty bad.

After Robin called the school she sat down on Morgan's bed. "Now baby, your not going to like this but I have to go to work soon so I'm going to call someone over to take care of you while I'm gone." Robin explained to the ill child. "Okay mom, I love you" Morgan said coughing a bit afterwards.

Lucina was getting dressed when she heard her cell phone ring, she picked it up to answer the phone, pressing it against her hear while holding it with her shoulder so she could still get dressed. "Hello, Lucina Exalt here" "Hey Lucina, it's your mom" "Oh hey mom what do you need?" Lucina asked as she finished putting on a pair of jeans. "I know today you have work off, but Morgan has fever so can you take care of him while I'm at work?" "Of course, I don't mind taking care of baby bro, I'll be there soon!" Lucina chirped "Okay I'll see you at the house."

Lucina walked out of her room quickly grabbing a bagel to eat for breakfast. "Yo Luce where are you going I thought you had the day off?" Lucina looked over to see her roommates Severa and Noire sitting on the couch, still in their pajamas eating cereal while watching Steven Universe. "Morgan is running a fever so mom asked me to take care of him while she's at work." Lucina explained grabbing her car keys. "Aw, my sexy hummingbird is sick, poor thing." Noire said, Severa spitting out some cereal, while Lucina just stared at her. "Did you just call my brother a sexy hummingbird?" Lucina asked slowly "Yeeees" Noire said slowly realizing her mistake. "Where did the hummingbird part come from?" Severa tilting her head. "Well Morgan is small and energetic like a hummingbird." "You do know Morgan is only ten and you’re turning nineteen in two months, right?" Severa asked narrowing her eyes at the blushing Noire. "Age is just a number!" Noire shouted "It’s not and you know it" "Shut up your just jealous Morgan likes me more!" "Well someone's in denial, Morgan obviously likes me more!" "Both of you are wrong Morgan likes me more but he likes the two of you equally!" Lucina shouted getting tired of her roommates bickering. "Now I'm leaving and I'll be back later tonight don't burn the apartment building down or break anything." Lucina said as left the apartment. Noire and Severa just looked at each other. "Do you wanna watch a recording of Morgan sleeping?" Noire asked to Severa as she was taking another bite of cereal. "Two questions, one; why do you have a recording of Morgan sleeping?" Severa asked after she swallowed, "He makes these cute little whistley noises when he sleeps." Noire said clapping her hands. "Okay, question two, where did you get a recording of Morgan sleeping?" "When we were younger and one of the times we slept over at Lucina's house I recorded him sleeping when everyone else was asleep, so do you wanna watch?" Severa shrugged "What the heck, why not and afterwards we could watch a Steven Universe marathon.  
Lucina had arrived at her parents’ house; she got out of the car and walked into the house using the key her parents gave her. "Hey mom, I'm here." Lucina said as she walked into Morgan's room seeing her mother watching the sick boy. "Oh thank goodness your here Lucina, okay Morgan I have to go but I'll be back in a couple of hours, Lucina is going to look after you." Robin told her son, "Hi Lucina" Morgan weakly greeted, smiling at his sister. "I gave Morgan a Tylenol, there some cans of chicken noodle soup in the kitchen, if Morgan gets worse call me." Robin told her daughter, "I got it mom; now hurry up before your boss gets angry." Lucina joked hugging her mother how afterwards told Morgan goodbye.

After Robin left Lucina sat down on the bed next to her brother. "Sorry that your sick little guy, do you want watch some Tv?" Lucina asked to the small boy. "Yeah, but the Tv is in the living room" Morgan said Lucina smiling in response. "Then I'll just bring you to the Tv." Lucina said wrapping Morgan up in blankets before carrying him princess style to the living room and gently placing him on the couch, turning on the Tv.  
"So Morgan, how's school going?" "It’s going good sis, how's living in apartment going?" Morgan asked in response, "Pretty good, having Noire and Severa as roommates is nice, I like my job." Lucina answered to her brother. For a while Lucina and Morgan talked and watched Tv, Lucina using the canned chicken noodle soup to make lunch. "Thanks for taking care of me sis; I've missed hanging out with you." Morgan said leaning on his older sister. "Kiddo I live only thirty minutes away, also I don't mind taking care of you being an older sister is a full time job." Lucina answered not mentioning that Morgan could get her sick by touching her. "I love you Luci" Morgan said before dosing off. Lucina smiled, she scooted a bit so Morgan could sleep lying down on the couch (thankfully he didn't take up much space).

Lucina continued watching Tv when she heard a knock at the door. Lucina went over opening the door revealing a purple haired boy with some papers in his hands. "Hey I'm Kiragi and I was asked to bring homework over to Morgan." Kiragi explained handing the papers over to Lucina. "Oh thank you, wait a minute aren't you Camilla's kid?" Lucina asked, Camilla being one of the people she worked with. "Yep, that's me, I have to go before mom starts worrying about me." Kiragi said waving goodbye and running off.

A couple of hours later Robin came home, Morgan now awake. "Hi kids, did you have a good time?" Robin asked Morgan shaking his head yes. “Yes we did mom and Morgan even managed to finish his homework." Lucina said smiling Robin walking over ruffling Morgan's hair. "Of course he did Morgan's momma's little genius! Lucina I was wondering if you wanted to stay for dinner tonight?" Robin asked to her daughter who looked over to Morgan, smiling before looking back to Robin. "Of course!"


	6. Running Away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The smallest I will make the age gap is four years.

It was about three in the morning and seven-year-old Lucina was ready to run away from home. She had packed her bag with all of her clothes and things she deemed necessary. As well she grabbed all of the snack food and bunch of water bottles to bring as well (She was seven not stupid she knew she had to bring some food). Lucina took a deep breath and reached for the door knob. "Luci, what are you doing?" Lucina turned to see her three year old brother, Morgan looking at her confused. "I'm running away Morgan, Mommy and Daddy only want us to do chores so I'm going to go very far away from here." Lucina explained Morgan now having a shocked look on his face. "Dats not true, Mommy n Daddy love us!" Morgan protested trying to convince his sister not to leave. "Sorry Morgan but that is the truth." Lucina tried explaining to her little brother. "Take me with you!" Morgan said desperate not to be separated with his sister. With a sad smile Lucina ruffled Morgan's hair "Sorry Morgi but I'm not big enough to take care of you. But I promise I will see you again, now don't wake Mommy and Daddy." Lucina said before giving Morgan a kiss on the head and leaving through the front door. Morgan whimpered before slowly climbing the stairs to his bedroom.

Morgan couldn't sleep and he tried his hardest not to cry but ended up bawling. "Morgan what is it!" Robin asked running into the room followed by a sleepy Chrom. Morgan looked up with his teary eyes to answer his parents. "Luci ran away and told me not to tell you." Morgan said and started crying again. "Chrom get in the car" Was all Robin said before she told Morgan to stay while they went to find Lucina.

So far Lucina was doing good on her own, she traveled rather far (In reality maybe a little over two miles from her house) and still had plenty of food left. She was currently walking through the large park she would occasionally visit with her family and friends when she saw something that caught her eye. Over on a nearby bench her aunt Grima was sleeping, Lucina quickly ran over and shook her aunt. "H-hey what gives, oh Lucina what are you doing here?" Grima asked as she awoke sitting up. "I ran away from home, did you run away from too?" Lucina asked tilting her head. "What no I went to a party yesterday and I guess things got a little too crazy. Now what's this about running away?" Grima asked scooting a bit allowing Lucina to sit on the bench. "Mommy and Daddy don't love me anymore and they make me do lots and lots of chores." Lucina answered pouting Grima chuckling in response ruffling the young girl's hair. "Listen kiddo your parents do love you I would know since I hear Robin rattle on about how great you and your brother are. Also I know what bad parents look like my dad was not a good person and it made life very difficult for Robin, Aversa and I but we were able to handle it. And I know that just because your parents make you do chores doesn't mean that they don't love you heck the opposite in fact as they want to teach you to work." Grima explained to her niece who sighed. "Your right I should go back to Mommy and Daddy, besides it wouldn't be fun without Morgan." Lucina and Grima walked to Robin's house on they way meeting up with her, Lucina apologizing for running away.

"Hey Morgan" Lucina said as she walked into the room she shared with Morgan. The small boy who was sitting on his bed turned around running towards Lucina to hug her. "You came back!" He cried, Lucina stroking his hair, "Of course I did it wouldn't be the same without my little brother around." Lucina said, Grima and Robin looking into the room from the cracked door smiled at the siblings.


	7. The Undertale AU no one Asked for (Part 1)

You didn't know why everything kept on resetting and you were too afraid to do anything different.

You had just exited the Ruins where Toriel lived, the goat woman letting you leave after she had almost killed you.

Now you were walking down the snowy path to the poorly built gate where you would once again meet Sans. Once you made it to the barricade, for whatever reason you would end up freezing and you couldn't move but you didn't panicked you knew Sans wouldn't hurt you. You heard the footsteps of Sans and waited for it to stop. " _Human"_ A female voice said. Now you were internally panicking this wasn't Sans. You turned around and decided to reach out your hand with your eyes closed. It was grabbed and there was loud a farting noise.

"And they said that the whoops cushion in the hand trick wasn't predictable." You decided to open your eyes and you were surprised to see a human girl.

She had long blue hair and a metal hair band. She was taller than Sans but was still shorter than Toriel. Her eyes were a blue and she had a strange birthmark in her left eye. She wore a blue coat like Sans but that was where the similarities in their outfits ended. She wore long sleeved pants and boots, and had a sword strapped to her waist. She appeared to be in her late teens or early twenties and had an hour glass figure.

"Sorry for giving you a scare. Hey, you are a human right?" The woman asked with curious eyes. You nodded thinking it was strange that she was asking if you were human. "I'm Lucina. Lucina the Skeleton." Lucina was clearly not a skeleton but you decided not to say anything and go along with it.

"I'm actually supposed to be on the watch for humans right now. But... Y'know... I don't really care about catching anybody." Lucina said with yawn patting her open maw. Then Lucina's eyes widened with realization.

"On the contrary, my little brother Morgan... he's a human hunting  **fanatic**. Hey, I think that's him over there. I have an idea. Go through this gate thingy. Yeah go right through. Morgie made the bars to wide too stop anyone. Building things isn't his strong suit, but I don't have the heart to tell him." Lucina said sighing before turning you around leading you to where you would normally meet Papyrus but apparently this time through you will apparently meet Morgan.

"Quick behind this conveniently shaped lamp." Lucina said, you already knew the drill hiding behind the lamp. You watched as a small boy around your height came walking towards Lucina. He had short blue hair and a fancy coat with strange symbols on it. Unlike Lucina, Morgan had brown eyes and was rather skinny. He appeared to be ten or eleven.

"Hey cutie" Lucina greeted with a smile. The small boy didn't seem so happy. "Don't you 'hey cutie' me sis! It's been eight days and you still haven't recalibrated your puzzles. You just hang around outside of your station! What could you be doing that could take up so much time that you can't recalibrate your puzzles?" Morgan asked with a. "Looking at this lamp, its pretty neat. I think you would like it." Morgan looked at the lamp. "It is a very nice la- NO! I don't have time for looking at lamps! What if a human comes through here? I need to be ready. I will be the one! I must be the one! I will capture a human! Then, I, The Brilliant Morgan... Will get the things I want..Respect..Recognition. I will finally be able to join the Royal Guard! People might want to be my friend? I will bathe in a shower of hugs every morning." Morgan said with a twinkle in his eyes. Lucina smiled and went along "Hmm, this lamp might be able to help out." Morgan scrunched his face. "You're not helping Lucina! You lazybones! All you do is sit, boondoggle and reject people who ask you out on dates! You get lazier and lazier everyday! You've also been putting on weight." At that you almost gasped but Lucina still smiled as if she took it as a compliment. "Take it easy bro. I've gotten a  **ton**  of work done today. A skele- **ton**." Lucina winked as Morgan went back to looking at her. "Lucina! When I told you that you should work on your sense of humor I didn't say for you to start saying puns." Morgan protested with smile that he didn't want to give. "Come on, you're smiling." "I know and I hate it!" Morgan said stomping the ground before sighing. "Why is it that people who work as hard as me have to so much more work to get recognition." To your surprise Lucina walked over and gave Morgan a hug. "Poor, poor Morgan, it sounds like you've been working yourself.. down to the bone." Lucina says with a smirk. Morgan starts wriggling and gets out of the hug. "I'm going to attend to my puzzles. But please Luci, put more  **backbone**  into it! Myeheheheheheh!" Morgan then walks out of sight, a couple of seconds he gets in one more "heh" before leaving again.

"You can come out now." Lucina says, you walk away from the lamp. You then decide to talk to her. "You might want to leave, Morgan might come back and then you'll end up sitting through more puns." As you walk away you hear her speak once more. "Actually, can I ask for a favor. Morgan's been pretty down lately, and I hate to see that. Morgie's never seen a human so seeing you would make his day. And there's nothing to worry about Morgan he wouldn't hurt a fly, even if he tried. Thanks for helping out, I'll be ahead." Like Sans Lucina walked the opposite direction of where you went.

You went down Snowdin road where you saw Morgan and Lucina talking. "So as I was saying about Undyne," He then turned around and saw you, then turned to Lucina who turned to you. This went back forth for a while resulting the siblings to spin at high speeds in place, before they were both facing you. They then turned away, Morgan standing on his tip toes whispering into Lucina's ear. "Luci! Oh my gosh is that a human?" "Morgan that's a rock." Lucina said pointing to the rock behind you. "I wasn't talking about the rock, I was talking about the thing in front of the rock." Morgan said pouting. "Oh yeah that's a human." "OH MY GOSH! Undyne will, I'm gonna-" Morgan then passed out. 'Well that's new' you thought yourself. "Crud, I didn't expect this, wake up buddy, you don't want to embarrass yourself in front of the human." Lucina says gently slapping Morgan's face until he awakes and bolts straight up. "I'M UP!" Morgan shouted shaking before focusing his attention on you. "Human you shall not pass this area. I, The Brilliant Morgan, will stop you. I will capture you. Then you will be brought to the capital. After that I'm not entirely sure what will happen but nonetheless, continue if you dare! Myeheheheheh!" Morgan laughed before running off faster than Papyrus would normally run. "I think that went well. Don't worry about a single thing kid, I'll keep an eye out for you." Lucina says before following after Morgan.

You take a deep breath and sit down. You decided you should take a break.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any requests or suggestions just put it in the comments


End file.
